Fate
by Xxlovexxx
Summary: Amber Millington and Nina Martin: first class in the Titanic, Alfie Lewis and Jerome Clarke: third class on the Titanic. Nina and Amber are going to meet their fiancèes in America, Alfie and Jerome stole their way on the ship. What happens when the four meet and become friends? Follow their friendship until the night they need each other the most. April 15.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Here's a new story called 'Fate'. Enjoy! **

Amber Millington's chauffeur opened the door of her automobile. For today she would be going on the RMS Titanic. Her best friend, Nina Martin then got out of it.

"Please bring those to first class room 39 B." Nina told the loader.

The girls were both eighteen and engaged, Amber engaged to Mick Campbell and Nina engaged to Fabian Rutter. Amber and Nina are going to America to meet their fiancées. The girls boarded the ship and went to their room.

"Oh my Goodness! This room is amazing!" Amber exclaimed.

"This is _Titanic_, Amber, the ship of dreams." Nina said, laying down on her never- slept- in bed.

Out of the two girls, Nina is a lot more proper than Amber is. It's very odd how they are best friends.

Their personal maid, April, walked into the room.

"Would you ladies like some tea and toast?" she asked, both girls shook their head.

"Nina! Let's go on the deck and wave!" Amber suggested. Nina groaned and got up. They walked to the main deck. On their way, they bumped into some 3rd class boys.

"Watch where you're going!" Amber yelled.

"Oh, why look Jerome, some 1st class beauties. Or shall I say 1st class

bitches?" one of the boys said.

"Yes, Alfie. Certainly beauties. Definitely bitches." the other one said.

"Get out of our way," Nina said, annoyed with the two boys. She angrily stomped off, leaving Amber not to far behind.

"We're not bitches, right Amber?"

"Well, we kind of are..."

"Amber!" Nina shouts at her.

"You like the blonde one, don't you?"

"Hell no!"

"Yep, okay..."

They picked a spot on the deck and waved. Amber looked as if she was hit by Cupid's arrow.

"Hey- you like one of the boys..." Nina teased.

"Nina! I'm engaged!" Amber scowled.

"I am too! Do you like one of them?"

"Maybe."

"Which one?" Nina asked.

"The one I bumped into."

"Amber, snap out of it. We're engaged, passengers on the ship of dreams, and 1st class ladies!"

The ship was starting to move. The two girls' faces lit up with joy. They were going home.

**Did you like it? I really hope you did! As I do for my other stories, I will update EVERY OTHER DAY. Thanks for reading!**

**Love,**

**Aly**


	2. Is Love Brewing?

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! I got grounded yesterday. Here's chpt. 2! Hope you like it!**

Amber and Nina made their way back to their stateroom. They had seen that April had already unpacked for them.

"April," Amber started, "Make me some tea." April nodded a solid 'yes' and headed for the kitchen.

Amber sat down on the couch and twirled a piece of her hair, looking deep in thought.

"Are you alright, Miss?" April asked, looking at the clearly depressed girl.

"No, I saw a boy today,"

"Oh, did he catch your eye, Miss?" April interrupted.

"A little, but the thing is, I'm getting married in a month."

"That's not lucky," April started, "If you need anything, I'll be in my room."

"Thank you, April." Amber said, taking a sip of her tea.

Amber didn't know what to do. She decided to take a walk around the ship. She quickly wrote Nina, who was in the bath, a note saying where she would be and walked to the front of the boat. She took the pins out of her hair and combed it out with her fingers. She liked the feeling of her hair blowing in the wind, for some reason, she's always liked it.

The eighteen-year-old stood motionless on the bow of the ship, the wind blowing her blonde hair to the back, there was silence. She felt so free, but she knew she wasn't. Nina treated her more like a daughter rather than a best friend. She loved Nina, though. She also didn't want to marry Mick. She hated him. He would call her 'worthless' and 'stupid' and no one would even care. All everyone cared about was how rich he was. This was the first time she had silence for more than five minutes. Her silence then ended when one of the boys she ran into earlier came up behind her.

"Miss, are you OK?" the boy asked. Amber turned around.

"No. I'm not OK. Now, get lost!" Amber shouted at him.

"Still as bitchy as earlier. What's wrong?"

"My Lord, haven't I told you to go away?" she scowled.

"I'm not leaving this spot until you tell me what's wrong!" the boy demanded.

"MY BEST FRIEND TREATS ME LIKE A SIX YEAR OLD AND I'M GETTING MARRIED TO A MAN I DON'T LOVE! IS THAT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?"

"Yes, thank you. By the way, I'm Alfie Lewis." he said, holding out his hand.

"Amber Isamara Millington." Amber said, accepting his hand. A small smile appeared on her face. A smile appeared on his face, too.

"Can I show you something?" Alfie asked her.

"What? We just met five minutes ago!"

"So?" Alfie said, taking Amber's hand and walking to the back of the boat.

"This is crazy!" Amber squealed as Alfie picked her up.

"You see that? Look how gorgeous that sunset is!" Alfie said.

"My Gosh. It's quite breathtaking!"

After some conversing with Alfie about who knows what Amber's expression turned from a huge smile, to a worried look. In her note, she had told Nina she would be back before nightfall. Nightfall was an hour ago.

"I best get going," she said, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Lewis." she scurried off.

"Amber! Wait..." Alfie shouted after her. It was too late, she was already gone.

**Voila! How was it? More Amfie in the next chapter! And maybe some... Jerina?! Please review, in my book reviews are hugs!**

**Love,**

**Aly**


	3. I'm Not Okay

**Hey guys! I really hope you like this story, I work super hard on it! Here's chpt. 3**!

Amber heard Alfie's call for her, but couldn't turn back. She walked down the hall nervously, thinking of what Nina could do to her. Scowl at her, maybe slap her? As soon as she reached the stateroom door, she took a deep breath and opened the door. Instead of Nina scowling at her, she ran over and hugged her.

"I got so worried!" Nina said.

"I'm sorry!" Amber said.

"It's fine."

After a cup of tea, Nina went to bed. April noticed that Amber was unusually happy.

"Were you with him?" she said, smiling.

"Maybe..." Amber giggled. April smiled.

"I'm going to go to bed. Good night!" April said. Amber did the same, though she couldn't fall asleep. Each day, Titanic would be getting closer to New York, where she would meet her fiancée. As soon as the ship docks, she will be put in an imaginary prison, and that imaginary prison is life with Mick Andrew Campbell. And that prison, is a prison in which she could not be bailed. Not now, not ever.

~the next day~

Alfie was walking through the ship when a familiar face came up to him. Amber.

"Hello, Mr. Lewis." she said.

"Call me Alfie. Hey, Amber."

"OK, Alfie."

"What did you want me for?"

"I just wanted to talk, and Nina can't because she went to tea with a friend."

"Sure. Are you okay?"

"Alfie, as I said yesterday, I'm not okay. I'm anything but okay."

"What's this guy's name?" Alfie asked.

"Mick. Mick Campbell."

"Amber Campbell? That doesn't sound too bad." Alfie said. Amber giggled.

"Alfie, would you care to go to supper with Nina and I? You can bring your friend too, if you'd like."

"Yes, I would love it. Are you sure Jerome should come?"

"Of course! I'll give you both suits. Follow me."

Amber lead him back to her stateroom. She opened the door to see Nina, conversing with April.

"Nina, April, I'd like you to meet Alfie. Alfie Lewis." Amber introduced.

"Hello, Mr. Lewis." April said cheerfully. Nina didn't seem too pleased.

"Call me Alfie." Alfie said, kissing her hand.

"He'll be eating supper with us. Along with his friend Jerome." Amber said, and with that she left the room with Alfie and gave him two of Mick's suits.

"There you go." Amber said and kissed Alfie on the cheek.

If only they knew that ship's fate. If only they knew...

**Did you like it? Plase review, I decide whether or not to keep this story up by the reviews, please review!**

**Love,**

**Aly**


End file.
